Little Maple
by JRWStudios
Summary: Notoriously bad-ass Mountie Matt Williams seems like the last guy you'd expect to adopt a little girl, but when he saves a young girl from attacking bullies, there's just something about the look in her eyes that makes him change his attitude suddenly. But what happens when he discovers his status could do her harm?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Cry for Help

A girl tried to run down the halls of the school, her efforts hindered by her pretty burgundy heels. Her lightly curled brown hair flew out behind her as she flung open a door, escaping into the windy autumn world outside. She screamed for help when she felt a hand grab the back of her flannel shirt. The girl tried to escape, feeling the buttons start to come off as she struggled. When they popped, she fell forward, barely able to catch herself before someone stepped on her knees. She tried to get away as the people gathering around her began to beat her, tearing her clothes, bruising her skin, and stealing the money she had worked so _HARD_ to get from her wallet.

However it seemed that it would end there when an angry shout scared the attackers into fleeing, only to be stopped by uniformed RCMP officers. A blonde one wearing dark shades helped the girl to her feet, snatching the money back from her attackers.

"Are you alright miss?"

She teared up, shivering against the cold wind. "Y-yes…"

He picked up her shirt, draping it over her shoulders. "Why did they attack you?"

"I-I don't know." she shook her head. "It just happened… It always just happens…"

"Always? How long's this been going on?" she could tell he was getting angrier.

"Since… August…"

"That's over a month!" he snarled. "And they've been doing this to you?! Why didn't you tell someone?!"

"I DID!" she started to cry. "The staff doesn't care! The principal doesn't care! The orphanage doesn't care!"

"Orphanage…?" he sighed, watching his fellow officers take the girl's attackers away. "Which one?"

"Maple Leaf Orphanage…?"

"Ah… What's your name kid?"

"Shelbi… with an I."

"Last name?"

"Lee."

"Shelbi Lee… Alright, head home."

"But-"

"Don't worry, I'll handle it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Little Maple

"Shelbi get your things." the girl looked up at one of the volunteers who helped look after her and her fellow orphans. "And come to the office. Mrs. Dean wants you."

"Uh, yes, of course…" she hopped off her bed and quickly packed her few things. Tossing the bag on her back she hurried to the office, gasping when she entered and saw the RCMP officer from earlier sitting there, now wearing a flannel shirt and torn jeans, his dark shades still in place and a single curl now noticeably protruding from his hair. The girl slowly walked over, looking at the head lady, whom seemed a little worried and scared all of a sudden.

"Mrs. Dean?"

"Shelbi, I have good news! Mr. Williams here has just finished filling out the papers to adopt you."

"Huh?"

"You're going home with me Shelbi." he stood, taking her pack from her and slinging it over his shoulder. "Come on."

The girl gave the caretaker once last look before following him out, concerned by the sudden grimace she had one her face. But once they were outside she pushed any thought of her old 'guardian' from her head, instead letting her new one help her into the passenger seat of his pick-up. Shelbi was confused, but buckled in before he took off down the road.

"So… I'm your kid now, eh?"

"Yeah, Shelbi Williams. My name's Matt, by the way."

"Matt…"

"Yeah, but you can call me whatever the hell you want." he soon pulled up to a little house on the edge of town, one that kids always tried actively to avoid at all cost for some reason. "We're staying the night here before I take you to my place… Also, whatever you do, don't let my, ugh, family, or whatever, freak you out."

"Okay…" she hopped out and followed him in, looking over his 'family' as they fell silent upon her entrance. She gave a nervous wave, sure that it was her bandaged body and tore clothes that made them give her such pitiful looks.

"Hi…"

"Yo Matt, who's the chick?"

"Matthieu I don't agree with pets."

"Francis! Ahem, Mattie, dear, care to explain?"

Matt sighed, rolling his eyes. "This is Shelbi. She's going to be living with me from now on."

"Oh how lovely dear."

"Quoi? Why?"

"Dude, what the fuck?"

"That's a dollar Allen!"

Matt snickered, Shelbi looking confused as the red-haired man identified as "Allen" fished a dollar out of his pocket to drop in a labeled "swear jar" held by a pink haired, blue eyed man with freckles dotting his face. "I adopted her today."

"What? Why?" the messy haired blonde with a cigarette hanging from his mouth stood, looking over her bandaged frame. "She 'ardly looks 'ealthy."

Matt stepped in front her. "Francis don't question me."

The pink haired man giggled quietly, skipping over. "It's lovely to meet you Shelbi. I'm Ollie~!"

Allen smirked, walking over and resting his arm on her shoulder like she was an arm rest. "And I'm Matt's bro Allen. I guess that makes me your uncle!"

The girl rolled her eyes. "I take it you're the younger brother…"

"Yeah… what make you say that?"

"I'm from an orphanage. I know how to tell siblings apart by age. You act more stuck-up and bossy where-as he's more humble and quietly reserved."

Matt smirked as Allen looked a little annoyed. "I like her."

Francis rolled his eyes. "If she keeps acting like that I'll end up 'ating 'er as much as I do the rest of you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Matt sighed as he watched Shelbi try to knit a scarf, Oliver chuckled as he left her alone with the loom. Allen snickered at her clear irritation, looking over at her 'papa' as she had dubbed him.

"Hey dude, when are you going to put her back in school? If you don't do it soon, Ollie'll have her baking and giggling before Sunday!"

"Ew," Shelbi cringed. "I'd rather try playing hockey on spring ice."

Matt smirked. "Well she's Canadian alright."

"Well duh, she'd have to be for you to- wait, how did you know about her in the first place?"

The girl looked up at her papa, whom seemed a little irked. So she turned to Allen instead.

"He and some other RCMP officers happened to see me getting jumped in the school yard."

The Mountie shrugged. "Something about her… I guess I just felt bad for her or something."

Shelbi smirked. "Pity, eh?"

"Not like anyone else was helping you."

"True." now it was her turn to shrug before returning her attention to the loom in her lap. "Anyhow, you said we were only staying the night here?"

"Yeah. After I pick you up from school tomorrow I'll take you to my place."

"Where's that?"

"Not far from here: Devil's Trap."

Her head snapped up, her eyes going wide. "What?"

"Hm?"

"You… you're that deranged psychopathic axe murderer that lives in the old cabin?!"

"That's a new one." Matt chuckled. "I guess I am."

"Awesome…" she grinned.

Francis muttered as he passed by. "Leave it to you to get the crazy one."

Matt tilted his head back to look at him. "Remind me again who it was that raised me?"

"Zhat damn poisonous Brit turned you into this, not moi."

"I heard that Francis! And that's a dollar for the jar!"

The Frenchman rolled his eyes, stalking out of the room. Allen snickered, kicking his legs up on the coffee table.

"So, when're you going to submit her new papers to the school?"

"Eh?"

"Yeah dude, you're her daddy now, and they have to know that."

"Dammit…"

"Matthew Williams!"

Shelbi watched him get up and walk off, just as Oliver walked in with a plate. He smacked Allen's legs off the table before he handed the plate to the girl.

"Here you are dear. Do you know when your bandages need to be changed?"

The girl seemed to think about it for a moment, but then she huffed and reached up to rip the bandages off.

"Yeah, they need to be changed in the trash."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Bullies Never Learn

Shelbi huffed as she slid out of Matt's truck, glaring at her fellow students as she tried to get to her class without incident. Her teachers shook their heads at her, exchanging worried whispers that she couldn't help but hear.

"She got adopted yesterday, by that Williams guy."

"Oh yeah he submitted her new papers this morning. Poor girl has no idea what's he's done."

"I don't know if they'll let her stay in school if he's her new guardian."

"Oh my, what if he turns her into a criminal like him?"

Shelbi ground her teeth together, trying to think about what Matt had told her the previous night.

~flashback~

Shelbi looked on curiously as Matt walked over to her, sitting on the edge of the guest bed where she would sleep for the night.

"Listen Shelbi, there's a few things you need to know about me before you go back to school tomorrow."

"Eh?"

"Me and my… family… aren't exactly friends with the people here. Most them hate us or want us dead. We've done some pretty nasty things before, so once it's known that I've adopted you the adults around you will no doubt treat you differently."

"Alright… thanks for telling me."

~end~

The girl huffed as she sat in her desk, putting her head down on the false wood and closing her eyes in an attempt to block out the world around her. However it didn't last: she soon found herself being kicked out of the desk, much to the horror of her homeroom teacher. The boy who knocked her down was oblivious to the anger growing in his victim's heart.

"Hey there bitch, heard you got a new daddy now. What'd you do, fuck him first?"

Shelbi growled, glaring up at him with such a chilling gleam in her eyes the boy hesitated, tensing for just a split second. That second was all she needed to push him off and away from her, jumping up to punch him square in the jaw. The boy fell to the ground in shock, all the students looking at her in fear as she towered over the former bully.

"Do not talk about my dear papa that way you insolent dickweed." she stepped square on his chest, only then making her teacher rush over. "Or I'll make sure you meet him."

"Wh-why the tough act?! If he adopted you he must be an idiot!"

She gave a wicked grin as the teacher jerked her away. "Ever heard the name Matt Williams?"

Her classmates started to whisper, leaving the poor frightened teacher to drag the girl from the classroom and straight to the principal's office. The man looked at her with pity as he listened to her teacher explain what had just happened in her classroom. The woman was quickly dismissed, leaving the man who sat behind the desk to call Shelbi's dear papa to come retrieve her. Shelbi sat with her knees to her chest in one of the chairs until the now uniformed Matt walked into the office with such a cold aura about him she was sure he was glaring at the balding man behind his shades.

"Why's my daughter sitting here when she should be in class?"

"Mr. WIlliams, please, have a seat." the principal was getting scared now, his hands were shaking on his coffee cup. "Please."

The man huffed, sitting next to her. "Shelbi what happened?"

The other man gulped. "She punched a boy in the jaw in the middle of class."

"I asked _her_, not you."

Shelbi rolled her eyes. "He shoved me out of desk and was about to attack me _again_ before I kicked him away. He said a few things I didn't like before that though, that's why I punched him in the jaw when I got up."

"Like what?"

"He said I must've fucked you to get you to adopt me." she snorted, putting her chin in her palm. "So I punched his ass to the floor and made sure he knew just who you were."

Matt smirked. "Good girl."

"Thank you papa." she smiled slightly, giving him a look that brought that cold gleam from earlier back into her eyes. It made Matt stiffen ever so slightly for just a moment before he turned to the principal.

"Next time make sure you bring the right kid to the office. But for now, I'm taking her home."

"R-Right."

Shelbi stood, following him out of the office. Students crammed into the doorways, whispering to each other as they watched the Mountie walk side-by-side with his daughter out of the school. Once they were both in the pick-up, Matt grabbed her chin and jerked her over to look into her eyes. Only slightly frightened by the sudden move, she didn't seem him stifle a sigh, but she did hear the groan that sounded in his chest.

"Damn it."

"Papa?"

"Tch, don't worry about it."

"How about you just tell me?"

"No, now if you'll be good I have to take you home so I can go check into a few things."

"Alright...?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Suspicions

Matt huffed as he pulled up to a little rotten looking cabin, parking his truck right up beside the porch. Shelbi gave him a curious look as she hopped out, walking up to the door where she was surprised by a giant wolf as it sprang out from the house. It sniffed at her for a moment, growling under its breath, until Matt walked over and patted its head.

"Relax, Kuma, she's going to be living with us from now on."

The wolf lowered his head, looking up at her with a solemn glare. She reached out to gently rest a hand on his head, giving his ear a quick scratch before she attempted to pass him. But now it seemed he had changed sides, and yipped as he tried to walk in circles around her legs. At least, until Matt turned and saw him.

"Kuma!"

The wolf snapped at his 'master' nudging his head against Shelbi's leg. The girl smirked, reaching down to pet him.

"The good thing is he likes me, right?"

The man sighed, waving his hand. "Fine, fine, then you can bathe him from now on."

"Only if I can take him to school with me."

"Tch, I'll think about it…" he pulled off his shades, putting them on the side table before he plopped down on a ratty looking couch. "Make yourself at home."

"Thanks." she walked over, sitting down in an unused chair. Kuma attempted to hop up with her, but after failing a few times he relented and curled up by her feet. Shelbi gave a glance at her papa, noticing for the first time the purple hue to his eyes. Needless to say she found herself oddly captivated by them, and he soon took notice.

"What're you staring at brat?"

"Your eyes are purple."

"Yeah, so?" he snorted. "Did you not see everyone else's?"

"I did, I guess I was just kinda expecting them to be red like your brother's."

"I see…"

She gave a nod, pulling her knees up into her chest. "Hey… papa?"

"Hm?"

"Uhm... " the girl paused. "Eh, nevermind, it's not that important."

"Alright."

* * *

"Hey Japan, remember that kid that turned himself into a micronation, just by claiming to be one?"

{_Hai, why the sudden curiosity?_}

"Do you think a human could become tainted by being near one of us, and start to take on parts of what we are?"

{..._Canada-san, I suggest you listen, and listen carefully: humans unconsciously pick up and reflect pieces of other people's personalities in themselves. The same thing can happen just by staying in close proximity to us for an extended period of time. Unless you are able to fully turn them into one of us..._

_they will DIE.}_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Tainted Blood

Matt rubbed his neck as he paced back and forth in front of his 'family', Shelbi sitting on the couch nearby, just as confused as everyone else. It had been two days since she had faced her former bully in the classroom, and she had since been labeled as a "home-bound" student, with teachers dropping off her school work every morning, only to pick it up that afternoon. The girl slowly ate a lovely little cupcake Ollie had made her as she listened to the men talk.

"I talked to Japan," Shelbi quietly mused over the idea of someone naming their child 'Japan' as her papa continued. "It's not safe for her to be near us anymore, but I have no choice but to keep her near-by."

"Not safe? But Mattie, you were so determined to keep her!"

"I know… but Japan says it could _kill_ her if she stays with me without… without…"

"Without what bro? Please tell me you didn't call us to this ratty old shack you call a house for some shitty sob story."

"Allen!"

Matt sighed. "I think she might be turning into a rep like us."

His statement was met by a series of gasps and shocked expressions, even from Francis."That's not possible! She's a human!"

"Besides we're not the first representations, we're the second. She can't exist without the other 'alf."

"Guys, a human turned into a _micronation_ just by claiming to be one, and managed to live much longer than he should of because of it."

"This is different though."

"I see your point Mattie." Oliver frowned. "If such a thing can happen, it would certainly be dangerous."

"I think we should just be glad Matt won't be living alone in this 'ell 'ole anymore."

"Guys focus! Shelbi might be turning into one of us! We have to do something!"

"How's that a bad thing bro?" Allen yawned. "If she's like us, we won't have to worry about her getting into trouble."

"Wrong!" Matt growled. "If the transformation is unsuccessful it could _kill_ her!"

Shelbi rolled her eyes, finally getting to her feet. "Okay, I don't really understand what you guys mean by 'representations', but from I figure, it's something along the lines of immortal. If contact with you guys is bad for my health, I really don't care at this point anyway. I handle going back to the way my life was before, even if that was an option. After everything that's happened, I can't live a normal life anyway, not without moving to another city, which is totally _not_ an option."

"You don't care?! Your life is in the balance and you DON'T CARE?!" her papa almost looked desperate, picking up one that one piece of her little speech that could seal her fate.

"Nope." she pulled out a piece of gum, popping it in her mouth to chew. "On one hand I'm dead, which, you know, does kinda suck. But on the other hand, I'm like you guys, which pretty much makes me a total badass. I think..."

Allen grinned. "See?"

He sighed, rubbing his temples. "But we can't let it drag out like this, we need an immediate solution."

Francis lit a new cigarette. "Blood transfusion."

"Eh?"

"If you give "er some of your blood it will mix with 'ers and speed up the process. She'll be a full Canadian rep within a few days. Although, there is no way to tell what might 'appen after, or what she will come to represent."

"I agree with the Frenchie. A blood trans might just do the trick."

Oliver nodded slowly, but looked more thoughtful than the other two. "It does sound like a solid plan…"

Shelbi crossed her arms. "Then let's do it."

"Wait a second dear, we need to really think this through first."

"No we don't. This is my decision." she looked over at her papa and nodded at him. "_I_ want this."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: If I Do This…

Matt sighed as he looked down at Shelbi, sleeping peacefully with her head in his lap as she lay stretched out across the couch. He carefully ran his fingers through her hair, listening to her give a light sigh before pulling the little quilt Ollie had draped over her up to her chin.

"I don't want her to have to live like this…"

"I know." Allen walked over, sitting at the other end of the couch. "Humans have an escape from this shit-hole that we can't have unless… worst comes to worst… You think she'll regret it later on."

"I… I'm sure she might."

"And I think you're wrong. That girl has claimed you, so there's no going back. The second you adopted this little shit," he chuckled, "She became connected to you in a way no one can explain. It's like she was born just for this."

"Then God's an asshole."

"Nah, he's trying to give you something to keep you going."

Matt looked down, then back at Shelbi's sleeping face. "Then… I guess I don't have a choice."

"Nope, not a one."

"Damn…"

"Heh, and to think you didn't even pick her up all that long ago."

"...It feels like months though. Has it really only been a few _days_?"

"Mhm, why do you think we were so surprised when she got up and said she wanted the transfusion? I thought she was gonna walk out your door, right then and there, but no, she already can't go back to living like she did."

"And now, it's about to become permanent..."

* * *

Shelbi grinned as she watched Ollie walk over with a few medical supplies, her dear papa shifting nervously beside her. It was no secret he didn't want her to go through with it, although a tiny, morbid part of him couldn't wait for the process to finish.

And he really hated that part of him. Really. He wanted to beat it with a stick.

The girl watched as Oliver stuck a needle in her papa's arm, before long drawing at least a quart of blood. Matt reached up to rub his forehead, fighting a mental battle as to whether or not he wanted to watch what would happen next. He finally decided that he wanted to see it first hand, and shifted to watch as Shelbi was stuck with a needle holding Matt's blood.

"How are you going to do this? Won't the extra blood harm her?"

"Oh, I took care of that while you were being a baby about coming in here." Oliver motioned to Shelbi's other arm, where a bandage now was. "You bucked up just in time too."

"Eh?!" now Matt just looked pissed, glaring at his British, what was he, a father? before he gave a huff. However his pissed off expression broke when Shelbi's face turned away, and he saw blood running down from the corner of her mouth. The first, now empty needle was removed from her arm, and her body was shaking horribly as part of her tried to fight it off. But Oliver wouldn't give it time to, and before Matt could get up to see why Shelbi had blood on her face she was stuck with a second needle, this time in her opposite wrist. He saw the new bandages on the upper part of her arm suddenly become soaked, and put a death grip on Oliver's shoulder as he withdrew the empty needle.

"What the hell is happening?"

"Her body is trying to fight off and accept you blood at the same time. It's proving to be more painful to her than she had expected."

Allen looked away, folding his arms across his chest. "She nearly bit off her lip, trying not to scream."

Francis kicked the back of the couch, making Shelbi lurched forward. Her brown eyes were quickly brightening, and her head snapped around to glare at the man behind her.

Just in time for Oliver to stick her with another needle.

Unprepared, Shelbi's head fell back as a scream ripped out of her throat. Her body was shaking even worse now, but Matt could see her previous scars and such from the attack a few days prior starting to heal rapidly.

"How many more?"

Oliver picked up one more needle as the last was tossed aside. "Just this one."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Did it… Work?

Allen had to leave the room, dragging Francis behind him, as Shelbi's screams finally ebbed away. Matt grabbed her hand, watching as she fell completely still. Oliver shook his head, getting to his feet.

"All you can do now is wait." That was the last thing Matt heard out of them before he was left alone with the girl. Kuma whined and nosed her leg, finally crawling under her feet to prop them up. Her father sat beside her, pulling off his flannel shirt to cover her with. He carefully stretched out beside her, resting his head on her shoulder so he could hear her soft breathing and steady heart.

It must've lulled him to sleep, because the next thing he knew he was waking up on the couch with her stretched out in his arms, pressed safely to the back of the couch. Her face was buried in his chest, so he couldn't see it, but as he shifted he realized she was wearing his flannel shirt.

She had woken up.

"Shelbi?" his voice sounded unusually rough as he shot to his feet. "Shelbi?!"

She murmured, shifting up on one elbow as she rubbed her eyes with her free hand. "Too damn loud papa."

He grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to sit up so he could study her. She glared up at him, bags under her eyes already, but he was too busy looking at the purple hue her brown eyes at taken on. With a shake of her head she revealed the odd curl that now protruded from her bangs, making his slight fear melt away.

"It… It worked…?" he hugged her close, not realizing tears had begun to build in the corners of his eyes.

"Yeah, it did." he felt her arms wrap around him, her chin rest on his shoulder. "I'm like you now papa. You'll never be alone again."

"But…" he pulled away. "Then who are you? Do you know?"

"Toronto." she smiled. "I'm Toronto, Ontario."

"Toronto…" he sighed. "Damn, looks like I need to buy a place near the city then."

"Nah," Shelbi giggled, pouncing on him to wrap him in another, back-breaking hug. "I'll be fine in your dusty old cabin!"

"Oh thank god."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: My Little Maple

It was a miracle.

In the months since Shelbi's arrival in Matt's life, so many things had changed, and not just with her new found immortality. Ever since she became a permanent addition to his life, Matt had changed. He wasn't drinking all night anymore, and he was steadily getting promotions in the RCMP for outstanding work. He didn't spend all his extra time hunting down poachers (though he will admit he had taken her out to check for them more than once), instead spending it with her. Whether it was playing hockey, fixing up their cabin or enjoying all the outdoor activities Canada had to offer, Matt found more and more of his time being given to her.

However, it seemed that Shelbi was changing as well, and more than expected. Since she had completed the transition from human to representation, it seemed that her father's blood had done more than just change her to their side. The girl had gone through a massive growth spurt, leaving her a couple of inches shorter than Matt, with eyes that would go full on purple when she was mad, yet be a calm brown when she wasn't. Her hair had also been allowed to grow out and become wild, and for the most part she just seemed content to pull it back in a loose ponytail as her father did with his. But it was the changes in her behavior, and personality that they had not expected. She drank when he drank, and seemed to sometimes have mood swings that left Matt cleaning up after her, whether it be the wildlife or something else she released her anger on.

She had already killed a man, after he had _apparently_ said something 'indecent' to the girl, so now Matt was sure to keep an extra close eye on her in public. And now she was back in public school with her former tormentors: all of whom could be seen sucking up to her on an almost daily basis.

Shebli loved it: she didn't have to ask for anything, and the only shit-storms that blew up around her were _caused_ by her. Her own papa was hesitant to keep her from doing anything (though he'd be the first to tell you he loved watching her terrorize people). The rest of the family had accepted her with open arms and sinister grins, and she had opened right up to their ways.

Even Oliver had a claw in her, teaching her about his poisons and how to avoid meeting them the wrong way, and Francis had nearly gone on a murder spree the first time he saw a man lay eyes on her, all because of a tied up flannel shirt her papa had allowed her to leave the house in.

Needless to say, Shelbi had become a very welcome addition.


End file.
